


The Frans Fic

by PastaGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bad Puns, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Mettaton EX (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: This is my first fic on Frans guys and grils! I hopes you enjoy it lots cused I put lot of erfort into it.(Happy April fools day everybody.)
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	The Frans Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: Good evening everybody! Pastagu here with a brand new fic. After my longing time away I have come to the stellar conclusion that I am a Frans shopper! It took a long time and reflexion but I finally came to that contusion. Hope you all like the story I came up with to commemorate this induction to my Frans shopping content. I hope you enjoy! (Don't worry guys it's just an April Fools Day Joke.)

The Frans Fic:

Hello, my name is Frisk Dremur! I am an 18-year-old girl living on the surface with my monster frons. I have long hair dark brown hair and glistering brown eyes. I’ve also grown up to have a nice body with a big chest and cute butt along with a slim fistque.

I also has this crush on this hot skeleton I know named Sans! He’s funny and tells the greatest puns. He’s tall and handome with him always wearing a black jacket with dark jeans. (He also smoke and I know that bad for him but it makes him look even more cool.) I’ve had a crush on him since I was little but now that I’m old I’m finally going to confes my fellings to him today. 

I went and put on a cute t-shirt with the logo of my favorite band on it. (That bein the band San plays in. A rock band where he lead songer called the boners. I told you he had great puuns!) I then put on some short and finally a jacket that Sons had given me. It looked just as his did with him it ben blu and having white floof.

I then walked out of my room and down the stars. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my mom Toriel was coocking a buter scotk pie. “Oh my child Frisk. How r you doing today?” she insquisted. 

“Okay, mom.” I said enthuastically. “I cant wait for Suns to come over today he;s gonna play me a new song he came up with.” 

“That’s wonderfull my child.” Toriel said. “Have a god time.” 

I then sat down at the cithcen table. My mom brought me a good brekfeast of eggs and toast which I ate up quiky. Then suddenly I heared a knock at the dor. I got up and went to see who it could be. I looked threw the keyhold and saw that it was sans with his guitar. I smiled and then opened the dor. 

“Hey babe.” Sans sensualy gret me. 

“Oh hey san.” I responded. 

“Ready to hear my new song? It’s gona be Sanstastic.” he said with a wink.

I let out a gaggle. “Of course Sans. I always love your music.” I stated to him. 

The two of us began to move to my room for the musci session but suden I hear a knock at the door. “Who is that?” I pondered. 

“Don’t know doll.” sans repild. 

I then opened up the door. “Oh hey Frisk I just woke up early to go for an early morning jog and...what the hell is going on here?” a tall munster asked. “Why do you look like that? And why is Sans six feet tall and smoking a cigarette?” 

I gasped. “Asriel?! How’s are you a live?” I asked suprised. 

“What do you mean Frisk I’ve been alive for years?” Asirel questioned. 

I didn’t care what he said. I just brought him into a big hug. “Asriel I missed you so much!” I exclamed. 

“I was literally here less than half an hour ago.” Asriel replyed. “We talked before I left. I told you I was just going to run for a bit to clear my head.”

“Oh Asriel I’m so glad you”r back.” I happily told them. “I better get toriel and you 2 can catch up.”

“I went for a jog. I’m not getting back from war.” Asriel explaind. “Seriously what is going on?”

Suddnly Me, Az, and Suns quixly made our way to the kitchen. Toriel gaspped seeing her now grown up childern. “My child Asriel! You are bax after so long.” she happy shouted. 

“What? You saw me yesterday.” Asriel interpreted. 

Toriel wrapped her big gaot arms around him. “My child Asriel I mised you!” she once again happy shouted. 

“Will give you time to catch up to your mum kid.” Sans told Az. 

Both San and I then run up the stars to my room. (Even though I was happy to see Asriel again I wasn’t goin to mis a chance for Suns to play a song for me.) 

“Wait I apparently “come back from the dead” and you’re going to leave me like that?!” he anger shouted. 

Then San and I were in my room alone. He got out his gutar and was ready to play for me. “U ready baby cakes?” Sans asked me. 

I blushed. “Of course Suns.” I acknowledged. 

Sans sexily smiled and he begun to play. The music sounded nice. The notes sweetly hitting my hears. His voice was so smooth and dep. I was in a transe. The song was about this beautiful girl that he wished he could be wth. However suden I realzed I was that girl! The sang was about me! 

The song finished and San smuled at me. “What did you think goregous?” he asked in a dark rich voice like dark chocolate or something. 

“It was nicce Sans. It was wunderful.” I repled.

My heart was beating out of my ches. I knew that the song was aboot me I just had to tell him I knew. “Sons?” I inquired. 

“What is it cutie?” he asked dreamily. 

“Sans that song you just sanged. Was it about me?” I asked. 

San smiled at me. His eyes glimming. “How did you know sweet heart?” he’d question. 

He then leaned in with his face only inches a way from mine. My face grew scarerlet. “I don’t know I just did.” I replied with my voice quivering. 

Suddenly Sans closeded the distance between us and start to kiss me. I felt heat spread through my bod as his tongune (which was made up of magic.) slipped into my own mouth. I moanned as he frenched me with me getted all warmed inside. 

San then pulled away with me painting heavily. “I love you Frisk.” he senisitivley told me.

“Oh Sans I love you two!” I exclamed.

He grinnned at me. “I’d love to koss you more but we prob can’t because he your mom is downstars.” he elucidated to me. 

I frowned. “I understand san.” I said sadily. I wanted him to kiss me and maybe even do THAT to me. 

“Trust me babby dole will do plenty later.” he said with a saxy wink. 

I felt myself got red again. “OMG! He does want to do THAT to me. I just know it.” I thought to myself suprised. 

Suns and I then decided to go back downstars and see how Ariel was doin. “Hello mom!” I happily exclamed as we both waked up to her. 

“Oh hello my child. You seem to be happy abut somethin.” Tutoriel (heh get it.) said with a smile. 

I went scarle again. San starred at me and winked. “You couuld say that I guessed.” I expositioned her. 

Toriel then chuckeled. “I see.” she said cheeky. 

I then asked; “Where’s Azael?” I wondered. 

“Oh he’s sating at kitchen tablet.” Toriel told me.

I looked over and saw the tall gaot monster sitting at the tabel. “This is some sort of punishment isn’t it?” Asriel sayed to himself. “Maybe this is what I deserve? No wait actually no one deserves this.” 

I smiled as I saw him sitting there. I still couldn’t believe he was a alive. Suddenly however I heared a knack at the dor. “Hello darlings!” a dermatic voice shotted. Suddnly Mettaton came in and struck a pose. “So noce to see all of u.” 

“Mettaton!” I proclaimed. “What’s are you doin here?” 

“Oh darlings I hads to come because I have an import anouncement to make.” he explaned. “The boners are going to play a concet at a big venue I own later two night.” 

“What?!” I gapsed.

“Wow talk aboit your unforseen events. It’s so ICE of you to do that for my band ton.” Sans cooly (heh) said while holden a drink with som ice in it. 

“Where did he even get the ice from?” Asriel wondered to themshelf. 

“So darelings aren’t you excited?” he questioned us. 

“Of course!” I happi exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see my favorite band on stag for all to sea.” 

“Well it’s settled than I cant wait for all of u tonight. It’ll be absolutely marvlous.” he said while striking a dramatic pose. He then quicky left us. 

I smiled. So many amazing thing had happen this day. I was so excitd for tonight. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later and Toriel had driven me to the concert venue. Az came along two with him riding in the back sat with me. We then got out and started to walk back to the backstag. “I can’t believe we get to see San and the boners play tonight in front of so many peoples.” I said happily. 

“Boners? I can’t believe you can’t realize what your saying. And since when did Sans play in a band?!” Asriel said frusterrated.

“Oh Azriel it’s going to be so awsome.” I said. “Seeing san being up their with his dreamy beautiful voice.” 

“You’re kidding right? That bag of bones having a dreamy voice? It’s more likely that my Mom getting together with him.” he explan. 

I huffed. “Don’t make fun of him!” I shoutted angerily. “He amazen!” 

Suddenly however before I could continue both me and Ariel feel onto the ground. He must’ve tripped over a rock or somethin. I fell over and realized that Asriel was on top of me like in those romance animee dramas Alphy watches. 

I looked up and saw his dreamy green eyes. Even though he was a gaot monster he was stil handsum. I bloshed. “I’m supposed to be in loved with Suns!” I yelled at myself internal. “But Ariel is so dreamy and hot!” 

“What are you doing step bro?” I asked him with my face all red. “It’s allmost you like what you sea.” 

“No. Oh god no espeically after you called me that.” Asriel denyed. 

The two of us than got up. We strolled to the back stag. It was akward the hole time with me not able to look at him. I knew I laved San but Azale made me feel thnigs I hadn’t felt before. 

We got back stage and I sawed suns. I took one looked at him and all more wories went a way. “Of course I love Sans. How could I knot?” I pondered to miself. 

“Hey beautifil.” San said dreamily after he walked up to us. 

“Gross.” Areil said while rowling his eyes. 

“Hey Sans.” I bubblee said. I then walked up to him and we kissed. I think I hearded Az make a starnge gag noise. He was obviously so jealous of are love. 

“This is the worst.” Arel bemoanned.

“Good look with the concert tonight sansy.” I said playful.

Sans smiled saxily. “Of course dollface.” he told em. Sand then left and we fond our sats near the from on the venue. So many other people were all ready there. They must had no how gret Sans’s band was. 

Ariel and I waited until the band came on a threw minutes lader. The cowrd behind us exploded into chears with them stan up and I joined them. Az however stayed seated with him looking anoyeded. 

“Are you all ready to ROCK.” Sans said cooly with a girn. 

“Yeah!” the crowed along with me enthusatically shoted. 

“Let’s do it then BONERS!” he exclaimed. The band then began to play that beautiful sang that san had did for me in the mornin. The band plaid more and more songs with me fixated on my hot skeleton boyfriend. 

“These songs aren’t even that good it sounds like a fourteen year old girl wrote them to sound deep.” Areil said to himself. 

I would have shotted at him for insulting sand again but I was two happier to care. I just watched San play more and more. With me tranfix on his amazin voice. “He’s an absolute dream.” I thought to myself. 

The music was plaiding lowd and I was in such a god mood. But then SUDENLY! The crowd behind us screm and darkness appeared around them. Azrel and I stood up. “Ugh what now?” Asriel askered. 

“Mwhahahaha! You all were havering a pardy without me?! How rood.” a deep scray voice said. 

“It cant bea!” San excalmed. 

“Oh Sun it been so long.” the voice said meancingly. 

Suddenly the darkerness disapperaerd and the auidence was gone. And in there place was a man who spoke in hands. “Gaster?!” I yelled out shocked. 

“Of course, why not.” Asriel sayed excarbareted. 

“Hahaha! It is I the doctor who was trapped in the void after fal in the core. Gaster! Now I am here to take over this temline!” he exclaimed. “And I neede your sul Frisk Dreamur!” 

My eyes widened. “No.” I said to myshelf. “I won’t let you take my sul!” 

“Hahaha! I’m not asking my dare!” he said. Suddenly Gaster grapped me with a black tentacle. 

“Frisk!” San exclamed. He then ran forward and summoned a gaser blaster. It fired off an attack and blasterd the tenatcle. 

“Suns!” Gaster exclamed. Sand and Guster then had an epic batle with them both using a lot of magic attacks like blusters, bones, and dark tentalce. I just watched along with Azale who just starred at flight. 

“This is so stupid.” Asriel commended as he saw the batle. 

Soon both Sand and Gater were both tired. They were both panting and on the floor. “I wil not be beatan by someone as weak as you san! I am lord of the voed!” Gader explained. 

Suddenly he then looked over at me. “If I can’t beet you I will detroy what you love!” he yel. He then aimed a gaster blaste at me and it shot toward me. 

“Frisk!” Sans crayed as he ran toward me. He didn’t have the strength to sumon aniother blaster so he jumpd in fornt of me! 

“Sand no!” I yelled as I saw him get a full blast to the face. “I love you!” 

The attack envloped him and the blast locked like it was goin to destertoy him. I saw his bones start to distergate. I felt like I lost hop with me sheding a tear.

But then sudenly their were a flash of lite. And none of us could see. When the flach was over I opened my eyes. I loked over where San one was and gasped. 

Sans was no longer a skeelton! He was human! He had whit hair, skin, regular eyes, muscles, a saxy stuble everything! He was actually somehow hotest now than he was befor. He has big muscles and with his shirt blown off I sawed he had a sex pack. 

“Oh what?! I have to train with Undyne for years to get a body like that and he gets it from taking a blast to the face!” Asriel shotted. “This world’s logic sucks!”

“How! HOW!” Gaster excalmed. “You were supposed to be ded! How are you human?!” 

“My determinatoin must’ve hav made this bod for me because it knew a human can take attacks bettar than munsters.” Sun explaned. 

“Oh that’s bullshit!” Asriel calmored. 

“Now I can finally defate you Gaster!” San tell him. 

“No suns!” Gaster yilled scarred.

Sand however blasted him making hem explod in a flash of white. Then he was gon. 

“So we went from trying to talk our enemies down unless absolutely nessceary. To killing them outright. I don’t even know anymore.” Asriel wandered to himself. 

“San you did it!” I exclamed as I ran up to him. 

Sun then hugged me. “Of course I one. I wouldn’t lose to him becausse u were here baby cakes.” he replied sexily. He then frenched me on the mouth. 

“Please someone just kill me.” Azriel said sadly.

It was a great moment with me loving how my hunky skeleton had become a hanky man. However sudnnly “AH!” I shoted in pain. 

“Frisk what wrong?” Suns asked distressed. 

“My sul hurts!” I explained painuflly. Sweat pour down my feace as I felt like my sul was gonna split in two. “Oh no I know what’s happing!” 

“What is it?” San asked. 

“C-c-c-c-ch-cha-chara!” I shouted. 

“Oh what the fu-”

To be continued...never.

Happy April Fools everybody! 


End file.
